


A Dance or Two.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli & Kíli's plans are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance or Two.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote, heh.

Fíli downed the last of his ale and sighed, glancing at Kíli. “What think you, brother?”

“Perhaps we could wander off.” Kíli grinned back, his face flickering in the firelight as he scooted over towards Fíli, closing the gap between them on the bench. The festival revelers danced around the fire a few feet in front of where the pair sat.

A young, blonde, dwarven maiden dashed up to them and blushed into Kíli’s face eagerly, grabbing his hand to pull him up for a dance. Kíli looked up at her and smiled vaguely, hoping to keep her from having her feelings hurt. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to-” he told her as he began to pull his hand away. She giggled, and he smelled the ale on her breath, and she pulled him up and began to drag him away. Kíli glanced back at Fíli helplessly. Fíli rolled his eyes and smirked before his face turned to surprise as his sudden aloneness brought not one or two, but three young women over to his side.  
“Care for a dance?” They pressed themselves against him and he groaned inwardly. “Fine,” he thought, grabbing the prettiest one’s hand and standing up. “But only,” he told himself, “Only because Kíli was dragged away.”

The pair whirled around the circle with their partners, always searching for each other’s eyes. Their partners chatted and sweated away with topics that bored Fíli and Kíli, and they finally managed to catch each other’s glance in time for the end of a dance. Fíli, bowing to his partner, smirked as she blushed when he kissed her hand. Kíli twirled his maiden around a few extra times and sent her spinning into the crowd, then slipped over to Fíli before she could return. He frowned to see the blushing smile on Fíli’s partner’s face and Fíli’s lips on her skin.

“Shall we?” he whispered, his eyes twinkling as he brushed his hand into Fíli’s. Fíli grinned at Kíli, wider than he had all through the dance with the girl, and the girl scowled.

As Fíli, ever polite, thanked her for the dance, Kíli narrowed his eyes at her and glared before returning to his normal, cheery smile. The brothers turned around, disappearing into the carousing crowd, Fíli’s hand firmly locked in Kíli’s, and neither gave a second glance back the now deserted women.

They disappeared into the woods, hand in hand, and Fíli pinned Kíli lightly against a tree. “What did you do that for?” Fíli asked, with faux-anger in his voice. Kíli laughed. “I didn’t like the way that she was smiling at you.”

Fíli kissed Kíli hard on his rosy lips and let him go. “Oh,” he said. “Well, if that’s your reasoning.”

Kíli laughed again, a sound that set Fíli’s heart racing. Kíli added, “If this is how you’re going to react, I’ll do it more often.” He reached out, putting his hands around Fíli’s hips to pull him closer.

Fíli raised his eyebrows. “Oh really, now?” He chuckled and allowed Kíli to pull him in for a long kiss, as the festival band began to play. Fíli broke away. “Off we go!” He pulled Kíli upright and began to dance. Alone at last, the pair circled around through the trees, happiest in each other’s arms.


End file.
